path of chattered hearts
by alanaverhoeven
Summary: what if sky cheats on bloom? what will happen when they use amours pixiedust to bring you to who your heart longs most to. what will happen when bloom falls out of love but three friends fall in love. will they be able to clean the mess thats made?
1. Chapter 1

-path of chattered hearts-

"Brandon whet do you mean your breaking up whit me?" stella screamed all eyes where on the two of them. Brandon felt sorry for what he was about to say but he had to "you really think i wouldn't notice your cheating on me whit Sky!" now all eyes where on Bloom "Sky p-please say you, you didn't" Bloom was about to cry and Sky just kept looking down, Bloom stood and ran away from there favorite cafe and of to the forest. "Well good job you two Bloom really deserved that she really did, are you proud now that you two her BEST FRIEND and even worse her BOYFRIEND went behind her back!" Riven shouted everyone thought he was right but no one said so. "I'm going after Bloom its getting dark soon and fairy ore not I won't have her wondering out all alone." Brandon said an took of the way Bloom walked to. "since when did lover-boy became so interested in Bloom" Riven said everyone started looking at Stella and Sky. "what i didn't do anything wrong!" Stella screamed. "you dated Blooms boyfriend behind her back Stella you did do something very wrong and i don't blame Bloom for hating you about this." Musa said. "Flora you can't agree whit this non since!" Stella shouted. "sorry sweetie but this time your and Sky are really the ones to blame." Flora spoke sweet as always. Sky had tears streaming slowly down his face and everyone started at him. "you have got to be kidding me he isn't crying right!?" Riven said. "it looks like he's sorry for what he did to Bloom." tommie said. "Sky if you regret your decisions its never to late to turn them back." Flora said sweet and kind as always. "Flora your really helping him he cheated on Bloom!" Musa shouted towards the flower fairy. "well Musa don't you see he is sorry for what he has done?" Flora could see the regret behind every tear.

-whit bloom-

she ran towards the forest and when she felt far enough from the winx she collapsed and cried all her tears falling free she couldn't believe he had done this she loved him and he cheated whit Stella her best friend ore so she thought. after a while she heard footsteps she was sure it was one of the winx so she decided to walk further into the forest when she didn't hear the footsteps anymore she sat down and just let herself feel miserable, after a while she stood and walked but than she was pulled from behind "where do you think your going", she heard a male voice say she gasped in shock of who it was. "Brandon what are you doing here?" she tried to turn but his grip around her waste was to strong. "I've been looking for you everywhere." he explained and turned her around. "wh mean why you we aren't even close?" she looked at him as if she knew there was something odd about this moment. he pushed the to of them agains a tree and said " Bloom look ever since i found out i felt incredibly sorry for you and i didn't want you to know but i couldn't stand knowing that my girlfriend had another guy, I'm really sorry Bloom." Bloom started crying again realizing it all had happened and Sky wasn't loyal to her and now she was scared he had never been loyal in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

(chapter 2)

"come lets get you to elfea." and whit that he tiled her up bridal-style and carried her all the way to elfea. She cried the whole way, and she didn't stop the whole night. "Bloom sweetheart Timmie and Tecna have an idea how to fix this mess would you come to the living room?" Flora asked sweetly feeling sorry for the red-haired fairy in front of her. "Yea sure Flora I'll come." and she stood and walked towards the living room and everyone looked at her when she walked in. "Bloom", they all gasped. "Bloom are you feeling okay?" Stella asked looking concerned. "No Stella I'm not i just found that my best friend o sorry ex-best friend and my ex-boyfriend cheated on me, so I'm not I'm not okay." she looked Stella death in the eyes not caring if it hurter her ore not. "Well we have a solution, we all know what happened but if we go to the pixie village and ask Amour to use her pixie dust on Stella, Sky, Brandon and Bloom, to bring them to the one there heart longs most to." Timmie and Tecna explained. "Well that sounds like a plan to me." Layla said winking at Nabu. "well lets go than." Musa said. "magic winx!" the girls shouted. There was a light and when it disappeared they where in there winx form. "lets go" Musa said. they teleported to the pixie village. "Amour!" Stella shouted. "Stella!" the little pixie screamed flying towards her fairy friend. "Amour could you do us a favor?" Tecna asked the little fairy. "e what kind of favor?" the pixie asked looking wired at the fairy of technology. " We need you to sprinkle your pixie dust on Stella, Sky, Brandon and Bloom." the fairy explained to the pixie. "well okay Stella you first" she said flying towards the fairy of the sun and moon. She sprinkled her dust over Stella and she started walking and she stopped in front of a blonde haired specialist and kissed him. Everyone gasped when Stella kissed Sky. A single tear rolled over Blooms cheek feeling betrayed by her friend. "Sky its your turn" Amour said while flying towards the specialist. She sparkled her dust on him and he started walking and he stopped in front of Bloom he stopped in front of her and kissed her. They all looked at the two of them it was so normal to see the two of them together like that. "What on earth do you think your doing!" Bloom shouted before slapping him in the face. Everyone was shocked by this especially Sky she'd never done such thing. "Bloom" he gasped, but she was already in tears. He tried to hold her but her hands started burning like fire."Get away from me!" she said while he stepped away. "Well Brandon its your turn." Amour said sweetly while flying to him and sparkling her dust on him. He started walking and stopped in front of a certain red-haired fairy and kissed her. everyone gasped when he kissed Bloom. "What you but no your no I no you." Bloom stumbled looking at Brandon in shock. "Bloom its your turn" Amour said when she sprinkled the dust on the fire-fairy. The look in Bloom's eyes changed and she transformed to her winx form and opened a portal she stepped trough. "Bloom!" everyone shouted but only Sky and Brandon where fast enough to get trough. when they got trough the portal they found Bloom crying against a statue. "Bloom!"


End file.
